mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Подарок для Мод Пай/Галерея
. 1 = Прибытие в Мэйнхеттен ---- The Friendship Express traveling to Manehattan S6E3.png Stallion_reading_newspaper;_mare_reads_a_book_S6E3.png Pinkie_startles_passengers_S6E3.png Passengers_see_Pinkie_excited_S6E3.png Homebound_Ponies_look_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_smiling;_Rarity_filing_her_hoof_S6E3.png Rarity_--Since_my_boutique_in_Canterlot--_S6E3.png Rarity_levitates_nail_file_S6E3.png Pinkie_--We're_almost_there!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--Why_doesn't_your_face--_S6E3.png Pinkie_makes_her_face_smile_S6E3.png Rarity_--Oh,_Pinkie,_dear--_S6E3.png Rarity_--this_is_just_a_business_trip_for_me--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_need_to_scour_the_city_for_the_most_perfect_location--_S6E3.png Rarity_--And_while_it's_lovely_how_excited_you_are--_S6E3.png Rarity_--there's_absolutely_no_chance--_S6E3.png Rarity_looks_to_the_window_S6E3.png Rarity_sees_Manehattan_through_the_window_S6E3.png Rarity_--energy...--_S6E3.png Rarity_--the_beauty--_S6E3.png Manehattan_S6E3.png Rarity_opens_the_door_S6E3.png The_street_of_Manehattan_S6E3.png Pinkie_--And_it's_about_to_get_everything--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--ever-er!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--Because_guess_who_I_see!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_points_at_Maud;_Rarity_sees_Maud_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_at_Manehattan_giving_a_blank_stare_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_while_spelling_Maud's_name_--M--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_while_spelling_Maud's_name_--A--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_while_spelling_Maud's_name_--U--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_while_spelling_Maud's_name_--D--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--You_know_what_that_spells---_S6E3.png Maud_--It_spells_Maud--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_squees_S6E3.png Pinkie_fires_her_party_cannon_S6E3.png Pinkie_--Maud,_Maud,_Maud!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hugs_Rarity_and_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity_smiles_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png |-| 2 = План о подарке для ПСССД ---- A Manehattan building S6E3.png Rarity_--you_Pie_sisters_have_just_about_the_sweetest_family_traditions!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_set_aside_a_special_day_to_spend_with_each_of_your_sisters--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--I_do_separate_trips_with_each_one--_S6E3.png Pinkie_hops_while_in_the_middle_of_walking_S6E3.png Pinkie_--by_picking_a_different_location_every_year!--_S6E3.png Colt_on_a_skateboard_transition_S6E3.png Manehattan_Times_Square_S6E3.png Pinkie_--since_Maud's_getting_her_rocktorate_nearby--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_says_--PSSSD--_S6E3.png Rarity_in_hushed_tone_--what's_the_secret---_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_confused_S6E3.png Rarity_--You_just_said--_S6E3.png Rarity_says_--PSSSD--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--No,_silly!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Not...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--psss...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_emphasizes_on_the_T_in_--pssst--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_says_--PSSS...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_emphasizes_on_the_D_in_--PSSSD--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_moves_her_hoof_while_spelling_PSSSD_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_finishes_spelling_PSSSD_and_smiling_at_Rarity_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Pie_Sisters_Surprise....--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--...Swap_Day!--_S6E3.png A_muscular_stallion_snorts_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_who's_she_touching_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_giggles_nervously_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_Maud_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--Boulder_promised_his_cousin_a_postcard--_S6E3.png Maud_shows_Boulder_a_postcard_S6E3.png Rarity_--I'll_just_leave_you_two_to_your...--_S6E3.png Rarity_--...PSSSD--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_am_off_to_scout_possible_locations_for_my_new_boutique!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--can_I_ask_you_a_quick_question---_S6E3.png Rarity_--of_course--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Rarity's_legs_while_asking_for_help_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_a_sad_face_to_Rarity_S6E3.png Rarity_--Only_if_you_let_go_of_my_leg_and_stand_up...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--Every_year,_Maud's...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--...PSSSD...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--...always_blows_mine_away!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--But_this_year_is_going_to_be_different!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--I'm_finally_getting_her_a_gift--_S6E3.png Pinkie_trying_to_grab_something_inside_her_mane_S6E3.png Rarity_looks_at_flyer_S6E3.png A_flier_advertising_pouches_S6E3.png Pinkie_--and_I_know_Maud_will_love_it!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--Why,_Pinkie--_S6E3.png Rarity_--that_really_is_the_perfect_gift_for_Maud!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_flyer_back_in_her_mane_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Problem_is--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_her_sister_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_showing_Boulder_some_postcards_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--and_the_store_is_downtown!--_S6E3.png Rarity_thinks_about_it_S6E3.png Rarity_--without_ruining_the_surprise--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_know_exactly_what_you_should_do!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--Why_not_sight-see_on_a_path_that_leads_right_to_the_pouch_store---_S6E3.png Rarity_--That_way_Maud_won't_get_suspicious!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I'll_come_with_you_to_distract_Maud,_so...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--I_can_sneak_away_to_pick_out_a_rock_pouch!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_gasps_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--And_if_you're_coming_with_us,_you_can_look_at_boutique--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--It's_the_perfect_plan--_S6E3.png Manehattanites_hear_the_echoes_of_Pinkie's_shouting_S6E3.png Manehattanites_look_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_closes_her_mouth_with_her_hooves_S6E3.png Rarity_--Y-Yes,_yes,_yes--_S6E3.png Rarity_--until_you_actually_get_a_pouch_for_Maud--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Of_course--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Got_it--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Absolutely--_S6E3.png Maud_--Nothing_moved_him--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_hug_Rarity_and_Maud_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hugs_Maud_and_Rarity_S6E3.png Pinkie_to_Maud_--...PSSSD...--_S6E3.png Maud_and_Rarity_standing_together_while_Pinkie_runs_off_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Maud_Pie_sees_Pinkie_with_her_party_cannon_S6E3.png Manehattanites_see_Pinkie_fire_her_party_cannon_S6E3.png |-| 3 = Путешествие по Мэйнхеттену ---- Manehattan depicted in a map S6E3.png Red_line_directed_towards_the_Manehattan_statue_S6E3.png Red_line_arrives_at_the_statue_S6E3.png A_statue_inspired_by_the_Statue_of_Liberty_S6E3.png Maud_and_Rarity_inside_the_statue's_crown_S6E3.png Maud_--Especially_the_glaciation_of_the_sloping_strata--_S6E3.png Maud_--It's_breathtaking--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_and_Rarity_hears_Pinkie_S6E3.png Maud_and_Rarity_sees_Pinkie_floating_S6E3.png Party_cannon_gets_fired_S6E3.png Red_line_leaves_the_statue_S6E3.png Red_line_arriving_at_Rarity's_potential_Manehattan_boutique_S6E3.png Pinkie,_Maud,_and_Rarity_being_constrained_by_tight_spaces_S6E3.png Rarity_--would_make_me_lose_my_mind!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--when_she_sees_the_gift_I'm_giving_her!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_smiling_while_party_cannon_pops_out_S6E3.png Manehattanites_hear_the_party_cannon_fire_S6E3.png Red_line_leaves_Rarity's_potential_boutique_S6E3.png Red_line_arrives_at_an_ice-skating_rink_S6E3.png Ponies_skating_on_the_ice_rink_S6E3.png Rarity_about_to_say_something_to_Maud_Pie_S6E3.png Rarity's_face_covered_in_snow_by_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_--Whatever_you_were_about_to_say--_S6E3.png Party_cannon_--skating--_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Party_cannon_fired_at_an_ice_rink_S6E3.png Maud_--You'll_be_pleased_with_yours_too--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_Maud_skating_S6E3.png Rarity_shaking_off_snow_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_sees_Maud_ice-dancing_S6E3.png Rarity_shocked_S6E3.png |-| 4 = В Кэнтеринг Кук ---- Crayon being drawn at the map S6E3.png Rarity_--The_Cantering_Cook_isn't_that_kind_of_restaurant!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_spits_out_her_crayon_S6E3.png Maud,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_at_the_dining_table;_stallion_looking_sad_S6E3.png Maud_--It's_the_only_restaurant_in_the_city--_S6E3.png Rarity_grinning_awkwardly_S6E3.png Rarity_stuttering_S6E3.png Rarity_--Well,_isn't_that_something!--_S6E3.png Rarity_looks_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_the_map_S6E3.png Rarity_acting_--You_know_what,_Pinkie_Pie---_S6E3.png Rarity_levitates_menu_booklet_S6E3.png Pinkie_--We're_so_close_to_the_pouch_store!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--I_could_practically_smell_it_from_here!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--If_I_knew_what_a_pouch_store_smelled_like--_S6E3.png Rarity_peeks_at_Maud_Pie_S6E3.png Rarity_looking_at_Maud_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_with_Boulder_on_the_dining_table_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_will_stay_here_and_distract_Maud--_S6E3.png Rarity_--while_you_go_get_a_pouch!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Gotcha!--_S6E3.png Rarity_acting_--Oh,_why,_thank_you_for_the_kind_assistance--_S6E3.png Rarity_acting_--And_now_I_know_exactly_what_to_order--_S6E3.png Pinkie_acting_--You_are_very_welcome,_Rarity!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_acting_--Now_pardon_me_whilst_I_go_wash_my_hooves!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_accidentally_bumps_into_a_waiter_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_apologizes;_about_to_run_off.png Pinkie_Pie_runs_into_bathroom_and_makes_a_Pinkie-shaped_hole_on_the_door_S6E3.png Rarity_points_at_Boulder_S6E3.png Rarity_--that_Boulder_of_yours_is_such_an_interesting...--_S6E3.png Rarity_ahem_S6E3.png Rarity_--...character--_S6E3.png Rarity_--You_must_tell_me--_S6E3.png Rarity_--how_did_the_two_of_you_first_meet---_S6E3.png Maud_--It_was_a_dark_and_stormy_night--_S6E3.png Rarity_grinning_wide_while_hearing_Maud's_story_S6E3.png |-| 5 = В (закрытом) магазине сумок ---- Map of Manehattan; red line to rock pouch store S6E3.png Rock_pouch_in_store_window_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_in_awe_of_the_rock_pouch_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_excited_to_buy_the_rock_pouch_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_rock_pouch_dreamily_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_need_it!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_slams_into_rock_pouch_store_door_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--must_be_stuck--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_notices_note_on_the_door_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_reading_the_door_note_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--oh,_no--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_to_panic_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_in_a_tizzy_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--maybe,_just_maybe--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_accosting_Ruby_Pinch_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--forgot_to_take_the_sign_down!--_S6E3.png Luckette_runs_away_from_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_pounding_on_store_door_S6E3.png Police_Pony_and_ponies_staring_at_Pinkie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_still_pounding_on_the_door_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Police_Pony_S6E3.png Police_Pony_--the_store's_clearly_closed--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--it_just_can't_be!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--if_I_can't_get_that_pouch--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--not_only_am_I_not_getting_my_sister--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_panicking_in_the_officer's_face_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_the_police_officer_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_worried;_Police_Pony_disoriented_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_becoming_very_worried_S6E3.png |-| 6 = Возвращение в Кэнтеринг Кук ---- Patron and waiter at Cantering Cook restaurant S6E3.png Maud_Pie_finishing_her_story_S6E3.png Rarity_--suspenseful_and_compelling_story--_S6E3.png Rarity_--completely_get_what_you_see_in_him_now--_S6E3.png Pinkie_returns_to_the_restaurant_defeated_S6E3.png Rarity_--your_hooves_must_be_sparkling_clean!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_momentarily_confused_--huh---_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_dejected_--oh,_right--_S6E3.png Rarity_looking_at_Maud_nervously_S6E3.png Rarity_calling_the_waiter_S6E3.png Rarity_orders_a_two-mile-high_hot_fudge_sundae_S6E3.png Rarity_trying_to_cheer_up_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Waiter_delivers_giant_hot_fudge_sundae_S6E3.png Rarity_--did_you_get_a_pouch_for_Maud---_S6E3.png Rarity_smooshing_Pinkie's_cheeks_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_deep_breath_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_door_to_the_rock_pouch_store_is_locked--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_explains_the_situation_to_Rarity_S6E3.png Close-up_on_Pinkie_Pie's_panicked_face_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_perfect_present_for_Maud--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_don't_have_any_present_for_her--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--it'll_be_the_worst--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_in_a_huge_panic_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_another_deep_breath_S6E3.png Pinkie_buries_her_face_in_ice_cream_S6E3.png Rarity_looks_at_Maud_from_across_the_table_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_sitting_at_table_with_blank_stare_S6E3.png Rarity_smiling_at_Maud_nervously_S6E3.png Rarity_removes_Pinkie_from_the_ice_cream_S6E3.png Rarity_--help_you_find_a_new_present--_S6E3.png Rarity_--we_have_plenty_of_time_before--_S6E3.png Rarity_--all_of_Manehattan_to_explore--_S6E3.png Rarity_--we're_bound_to_find_something--_S6E3.png Rarity_--maybe_even_more_than_a_rock_pouch--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_and_covered_in_ice_cream_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_thanks_Rarity_with_ice_cream_on_her_face_S6E3.png |-| 7 = Путешествие по Мэйнхеттену (снова) ---- Stallion playing large floor piano S6E3.png Stallion_and_Tornado_Bolt_play_floor_piano_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_piano-slides_under_stallion_and_Tornado_Bolt_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Maud_in_front_of_giant_stuffed_giraffe_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_was_just_wondering--_S6E3.png Rarity_--see_yourself_with_it---_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--only_if_I_had_a_mirror--_S6E3.png Rarity_smiling_awkwardly_at_Maud_S6E3.png Raining_jewels_scene_transition_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Maud_in_a_jewelry_store_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_know_you're_a_big_fan_of_rocks--_S6E3.png Rarity_--get_your_camera_ready--_S6E3.png Pinkie,_Maud,_and_Rarity_in_a_jewelry_store_S6E3.png Jewelry_store_displays_1_S6E3.png Jewelry_store_displays_2_S6E3.png Rarity_--there_must_be_something_here--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_puts_Boulder_up_to_her_ear_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--Boulder_says_they're_all_too_stuck-up--_S6E3.png Pinkie_frustrated;_Rarity_rolls_her_eyes_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_at_Manehattan_flea_market_S6E3.png Maud_and_ponies_look_at_Rarity_at_flea_market_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_and_me,_Maud--_S6E3.png Rarity_eye_focus_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_eye_focus_S6E3.png Rarity_--what_do_you_think_about...--_S6E3.png Rarity_levitating_basketball_and_football_S6E3.png Rarity_levitating_block_of_Swiss_cheese_S6E3.png Rarity_levitating_large_vase_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_Twilicane_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_rubber_shark_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_stone_spell_book_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_Smarty_Pants_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_to_the_right_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_to_the_left_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_down_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--I_like_that--_S6E3.png Rarity_on_the_ground_in_front_of_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_have_to_tell_me!--_S6E3.png Rarity_levitating_scooter_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_lamp_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_grappling_hook_S6E3.png Rarity_--what_do_you_like-!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_pointing_at_the_ground_S6E3.png Fissure_in_the_sidewalk_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--thermal_expansion_and_soil_settlement--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_taking_picture_of_fissure_S6E3.png White_camera_flash_S6E3.png Close-up_of_Rarity's_eye_twitch_S6E3.png Rarity_slowly_losing_her_mind_S6E3.png Rarity_mumbling_unintelligibly_S6E3.png Rarity_about_to_go_crazy_S6E3.png Rarity_explodes_--WHAT-!--_S6E3.png Rarity_stricken_speechless_S6E3.png Rarity_--all_of_this...!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--and_she_likes_a_crack-!--_S6E3.png Rarity_fainting_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_out_of_the_pile_of_toys_S6E3.png Rarity_--impossible_to_shop_for!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--nothing_she_needs_or_wants!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_looking_over_at_Maud_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_calling_out_to_Boulder_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--where'd_you_run_off_to---_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--there_you_are--_S6E3.png Boulder_hanging_out_with_other_pet_rocks_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--something_to_carry_you_around_in--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_going_crazy_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--a_rock_pouch_was_the_perfect_gift--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_know_she_would_have_loved--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--it_had_double_stitching--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--a_red_drawstring...--_S6E3.png Rarity_describing_the_rock_pouch_S6E3.png Rarity_excited;_Pinkie_Pie_losing_hope_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--how'd_you_know---_S6E3.png Rarity_pointing_across_the_street_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_look_across_the_street_S6E3.png Close-up_on_Pouch_Pony_S6E3.png Close-up_on_Pouch_Pony's_rock_pouch_S6E3.png Rarity_--if_you_can_catch_up_with_him--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_speeding_past_Rarity_S6E3.png Rarity_watches_Pinkie_Pie_speed_off_S6E3.png |-| 8 = Обмен ---- Pouch Pony walking through Manehattan S6E3.png Pinkie Pie appears before Pouch Pony S6E3.png Pinkie Pie talking to Pouch Pony S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --couldn't help but notice-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --willing to part with it--- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --I really need it-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --really really really-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie puts on a pleading face S6E3.png Pouch Pony raising an eyebrow S6E3.png Pouch Pony --lemme get this straight-- S6E3.png Pouch Pony holding up rock pouch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --I believe I said-- S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_repeating_herself_--really_really_really--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--pouches_like_this--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--really_hard_to_come_by_these_days--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--I_might_be_able_to_part_with_it--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--for_the_right_price--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you'll_sell_it_to_me---_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--finally_be_able_to_give_my_sister--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_thanking_the_Pouch_Pony_S6E3.png Pinkie_takes_out_her_party_cannon_again_S6E3.png Pinkie_blasts_her_cannon_in_Pouch_Pony's_face_S6E3.png Midday_Manehattan_with_raining_confetti_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_watching_the_confetti_rain_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_being_sneaky_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_inspects_party_cannon_barrel_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--more_than_happy_to_give_you_the_pouch--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_wants_Pinkie's_party_cannon_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_her_party_cannon_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--my_party_cannon---_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--if_you_really_wanna_give_that_sister_of_yours--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--give_up_your_party_cannon--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_unsure_what_to_do_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--the_pouch_for_the_cannon--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony's_gold_tooth_sparkles_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_very_indecisive_S6E3.png |-| 9 = Жертвуя пушкой ---- Maud Pie pointing at the fissure S6E3.png Rarity_squinting_at_the_fissure_S6E3.png Rarity_--probably---_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_returns_to_Rarity_and_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity_--you're_back!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_want_to_get_one_more_picture--_S6E3.png Rarity_--the_inspiration_just_struck_me--_S6E3.png Rarity_levitating_a_camera_S6E3.png Rarity_--go_stand_behind_it--_S6E3.png Rarity_tells_Maud_to_back_up_a_little_S6E3.png Rarity_tells_Maud_to_back_up_further_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_backs_up_even_further_S6E3.png Rarity_tells_Maud_to_back_up_twenty_yards_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_nearly_at_the_sidewalk_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Maud_stand_over_twenty_yards_apart_S6E3.png Rarity_--how_did_it_go---_S6E3.png Rarity_--tell_me,_tell_me,_tell_me!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--got_the_rock_pouch_for_Maud--_S6E3.png Rarity_--so_glad_to_hear_that!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--she's_going_to_absolutely_love_it!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_sad_--yup--_S6E3.png Rarity_unsatisfied_--that's_it---_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_got_your_sister_the_greatest--_S6E3.png Rarity_--all_you_have_to_say_is--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_says_--yup--_again_S6E3.png Rarity_--you're_supposed_to_be_all...--_S6E3.png Rarity_imitating_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Rarity_leaping_with_joy_S6E3.png Rarity_--actually_just_kind_of_excited--_S6E3.png Rarity_bouncing_up_and_down_S6E3.png Rarity_flipping_in_the_air_S6E3.png Rarity_bouncing_around_like_a_pinball_S6E3.png Rarity_flailing_her_hooves_with_excitement_S6E3.png Rarity_--then_you_fire_off_your_party_cannon--_S6E3.png Rarity_asks_Pinkie_where_her_cannon_is_S6E3.png Rarity_gasps_with_shock_S6E3.png Rarity_--did_you_lose_it---_S6E3.png Rarity_--is_your_party_cannon_lost--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_wouldn't_say_it's_lost--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_know_where_it_is--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_depressed_S6E3.png Rarity_--something's_bothering_you--_S6E3.png Rarity_wants_to_help_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_can't_help_you_unless--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--there's_no_problem--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_going_rate_for_a_rock_pouch--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_depressed;_Rarity_shocked_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_gave_away_your_cannon-!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--that_party_cannon_is_your_everything!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_absolutely_love_that_cannon!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--something_that_means_so_much_to_you--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_finally_got_Maud_a_gift--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_all_that_really_matters--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_guess_I_understand--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--going_to_be_so_excited--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--can't_wait_to_see_the_look_on_her_face--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_eagerly_anticipating_Maud's_reaction_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--the_camera_loves_Boulder--_S6E3.png |-| 10 = ПСССД ---- Ponies mingling in the Manehattan park S6E3.png Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_Maud_in_the_park_S6E3.png Rarity_--I'm_not_even_a_Pie_sister--_S6E3.png Rarity_--can't_wait_one_more_second--_S6E3.png Rarity_--the_wonderful_gifts_you've_gotten_each_other--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you're_going_to_have_to--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--we_don't_just_swap--_S6E3.png Pinkie_--we_always_sing_the_Pie_Sisters'_Surprise_Swap_Day_Song--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_asks_Maud_if_she's_ready_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--as_I'll_ever_be--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_the_PSSSD_song_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_the_last_note_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_Maud_her_cue_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_deadpan_--hey--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--time_to_swap_presents!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_Maud_her_gift_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Maud_Pie_swap_gifts_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Maud_swapping_presents_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_inspecting_her_present_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_shaking_her_present_S6E3.png Rarity_looking_at_Maud_Pie_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_her_present_S6E3.png Rarity_starting_to_get_impatient_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_licking_her_present_S6E3.png Rarity_getting_very_impatient_S6E3.png Rarity_--just_open_them_already!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_opening_her_present_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_holding_a_rock_pouch_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_thanking_Pinkie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_knew_you'd_love_it!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--it_was_all_worth_it!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--look_how_happy_she_is!--_S6E3.png Maud_holding_rock_pouch_and_Boulder_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_places_Boulder_in_the_pouch_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--couldn't_have_done_it_without_you--_S6E3.png Pinkie_giving_Rarity_a_grateful_hug_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_pushing_Rarity_away_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--time_to_open_your_present--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_opening_her_present_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_inside_her_package_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_did_it_again!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_best_present_in_the_history_of--_S6E3.png Rarity_looking_at_Pinkie_Pie's_present_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--this_is_amazing!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--this_is_incredible!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_jumping_for_joy_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_wide_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--what_is_it---_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--little_pieces_of_cupcake-scented_paper--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie's_gift_of_cupcake-scented_confetti_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_tearing_up_again_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_know_me_so_well--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_most_thoughtful_gift-giver_in_the_world--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_Maud_a_big_hug_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_even_longer_than_for-ever--_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Maud_share_a_warm_hug_S6E3.png Rarity_d'aww-ing_at_Pinkie_and_Maud_S6E3.png |-| 11 = Выдав секрет ---- Rarity and Maud Pie looking up S6E3.png Rarity_and_Maud_in_front_of_giant_rock_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_setting_Boulder_down_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_tells_Boulder_to_play_nice_S6E3.png Rarity_--relieved_to_see_that_you_like_the_pouch--_S6E3.png Rarity_--considering_what_Pinkie_Pie_had_to_give_up--_S6E3.png Rarity_nearly_spills_the_beans_S6E3.png Rarity_covering_her_mouth_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_in_flat_surprise_S6E3.png Rarity_--forget_I_said_that!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--glad_to_see_that_you_like_the_pouch--_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_can_remember_that_part--_S6E3.png Rarity_--the_second_part_where_I_said--_S6E3.png Rarity_--Pinkie_Pie_had_to_give_something_up--_S6E3.png Rarity_nearly_spills_the_beans_again_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_should_just_stop_talking_now--_S6E3.png Rarity_trying_to_hide_a_secret_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_playing_with_her_confetti_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--why_isn't_she_using_her_party_cannon---_S6E3.png Rarity_doesn't_have_an_answer_S6E3.png Rarity_looking_for_a_distraction_S6E3.png Rarity_rubbing_her_hoof_in_the_dirt_S6E3.png Rarity_--look_how_filthy_my_hooves_are!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--really_should_go_wash_them--_S6E3.png Rarity_galloping_away_from_Maud_S6E3.png Maud_suddenly_appears_in_front_of_Rarity_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--where's_her_cannon---_S6E3.png Rarity_--stop_giving_me_that_look!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_flat_stare_of_accusation_S6E3.png Rarity_about_to_spill_the_beans_S6E3.png Rarity_tells_Maud_the_truth_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_surprised_--what---_S6E3.png Rarity_--she_was_willing_to_give_up--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_her_rock_pouch_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--she_gave_up_her_party_cannon---_S6E3.png Maud_looking_back_at_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_with_confetti_in_her_hoof_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_blowing_confetti_out_of_her_hoof_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_toward_Maud_and_Rarity_S6E3.png Rarity_calling_out_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_know_what_this_is_about--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_guys_wanna_ride_the_swans--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--there_are_swan_boats--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--there_are_real_swans_here--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--you_gave_away_your_party_cannon---_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_caught_in_her_lie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Rarity_behind_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity_looking_embarrassed_S6E3.png Rarity_--she_broke_me--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_staring_ahead_at_Pinkie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_spill_the_beans_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_confesses_the_truth_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--that's_why_I_had_to_get_you--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_perfect_gift!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_hanging_her_head_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_walking_away_from_Pinkie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--are_your_hooves_dirty---_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--to_get_your_cannon_back--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_leaving_the_park_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_uncertain_S6E3.png |-| 12 = Получив пушку назад / Выражение любви ---- Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud_Pie_pointing_at_Pouch_Pony_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_polishing_his_party_cannon_S6E3.png Rarity_--that's_amazing!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--how_did_you_know_where_he'd_be---_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--Maud_Sense--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--runs_in_the_family!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_tapping_on_Pouch_Pony_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_looking_back_at_Maud_Pie_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_staring_at_Pouch_Pony_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_wants_to_make_a_return_trade_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--all_sales_are_final--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_walking_away_with_party_cannon_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_appears_in_Pouch_Pony's_path_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_requesting_a_return_trade_again_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_looking_annoyed_at_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity_--never_seen_her_like_this--_S6E3.png Rarity_--look_at_the_fire_in_her_eyes!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_with_--fire--_in_her_eyes_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_confused_S6E3.png Rarity_--did_she_just_clench_her_jaw-!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_think_she_clenched_her_jaw!--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--clenching--_her_jaw_S6E3.png Rarity_dramatic_--oh,_no!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--when_she_clenches_her_jaw--_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_know_what_that_means-!--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--what's_it_mean---_S6E3.png Rarity_--you_do_not_want_to_know!--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_looking_freaked_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_requests_a_return_trade_once_more_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_scared_of_Maud_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_giving_Maud_the_party_cannon_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_wailing_--please!--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--relax_that_jaw_of_yours--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_--turn_down_that_fire_in_your_eyes!--_S6E3.png Pouch_Pony_cowering_in_fear_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_pleased_with_Maud's_success_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_walking_through_Manehattan_S6E3.png Maud_sees_Pinkie_riding_her_party_cannon_S6E3.png Pinkie_happy_to_have_her_party_cannon_back_S6E3.png Pinkie_fires_her_party_cannon_with_joy_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--uh-oh--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_just_realized_something--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_gave_back_the_pouch_for_my_cannon--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--the_second_gift_you've_gotten_me_today--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--something_I_really,_really_wanted--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_did_it_again--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--always_better_than_mine--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--gonna_have_to_really_step_it_up--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_plugging_Pinkie's_mouth_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--gift_giving_isn't_a_competition--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--it's_an_expression_of_love--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_moved_by_Maud's_words_S6E3.png Pinkie_surprised_by_Maud_saying_--five-ever--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--that's_even_longer_than_for-ever--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_smiling_S6E3.png Pinkie_and_Maud_Pie's_sisterly_hug_S6E3.png Rarity_walking_up_to_Pinkie_and_Maud_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--washing_your_hooves_for_a_long_time--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_know!--_S6E3.png Rarity_--one_more_sight_you_two_simply_must_see--_S6E3.png |-| 13 = Новая традиция ---- Map of Manehattan; red line leads to Rarity S6E3.png Rarity_presents_her_new_boutique_location_S6E3.png Rarity_presents_--Rarity_for_You--_S6E3.png Rarity_--is_this_the_right_location---_S6E3.png Rarity_gauging_Pinkie_and_Maud's_reactions_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_flat_--no--_S6E3.png Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_Maud_in_front_of_future_site_of_Rarity_for_You_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--this_might_be_my_favorite--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_saying_--PSSSD--_again_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_shouting_--ever!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--can't_wait_'til_next_year's--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_accentuating_--PSSSD...--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_accentuating_--W--_sound_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_accentuating_--R--_sound_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_happily_S6E3.png Rarity_confused_S6E3.png Rarity_accentuating_--PSSSD...--_S6E3.png Rarity_accentuating_--W--_sound_S6E3.png Rarity_accentuating_--R--_sound_S6E3.png Rarity_--what's_that---_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_explains_--PSSSDWR--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Maud_and_I_came_up_with--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--Pie_Sisters'_Surprise_Swap_Day...--_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_--...with_Rarity--_S6E3.png Rarity_touched_S6E3.png Rarity_crying_tears_of_joy_S6E3.png Rarity_starting_to_panic_S6E3.png Rarity_backing_away_from_Pinkie_and_Maud_S6E3.png Rarity_--how_good_you_two_are_at_giving_gifts--_S6E3.png Rarity_--have_to_get_you_both_something_amazing--_S6E3.png Rarity_--I_only_have_a_year_to_do_it!--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--it_doesn't_matter_what_you_get_us--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Rarity_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_winking_at_Maud_S6E3.png Maud_Pie_winking_at_Pinkie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_hugging_S6E3.png Rarity_thanking_Pinkie_Pie_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--now_that_you_mention_it--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--could_use_more_confetti--_S6E3.png Pinkie_Pie_--how_much_of_that_stuff_I_go_through--_S6E3.png Rarity_and_Maud_sees_Pinkie_fire_her_party_cannon_S6E3.png Manehattan_at_sunset_with_raining_confetti_S6E3.png |-| Рекламное = Рекламное ---- Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg |-| en: The Gift of the Maud Pie/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона